Lost Monarch
by silverstar223
Summary: "You won't regenerate here will you? With you gone who's going to protect her?" the man threw a quick glance at a shaking Vanellope, "and the bonus is that if you do regenerate you won't get here fast enough! And it will be game over for both of you even sooner." The grip of Candy's collar was suffocating him, his lungs were starving and tears pricked his eyes.
1. Memory flashback part 1

Prologue

_**Fifteen years ago:**_

_ King Candy held his daughter close; he could hear her crying his name over and over again. But he could not comfort her without tearing his eyes away from the monster that he stood face to face with._

"_Why are you doing thisth?" Candy asked, clearly fearful, "why can't you leave usth alone?"_

"_You don't understand; I need your game and the only to have it is to become king." The creature answered._

_ King Candy's insides were ice, if that creature wanted to be king then who would care for his precious sugarplum Vanellope? He didn't have time to answer that when the monster lunged forward and snatched at the girl. King candy instinctively pulled Vanellope behind him and threw a leg in the creature's direction, causing it to fall back._

"_STHAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGTHER!" Candy roared, "OR ELESTH!" _

_The monster only chuckled, and glared at Candy with a smirk that made his face go chalk white._

"_So I see that she means a lot to you." The pale maniac slurred, " Hand her over."_

_ Candy's blood was boiling, what kind of question was that? Of course she meant a lot to him, much as his own life code! And who the hell would ask him to hand over his daughter without question? That was not going to happen!_

"_Never." Candy snarled. He wrapped an arm over Vanellope's shaking form, practically daring anyone to come at her._

_The creatures grinning face suddenly darkened, " Come on you old man, hand her over! I don't have all day!"_

_ Candy didn't respond, he only backed away with vanellope behind him. The creature sighed and glared at the king before making his decision. Candy on the other hand didn't know what the monster was doing till a pale hand whipped out and grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him forward._

_Candy was roughly yanked away from his six year olds form and was nose to nose with this maniac._

"_The Hell! Let Me Go!" Candy spat._

"_Not till I get what I want, which is your code vault and your daughter." the creature growled._

"_Don't even dream about I…." Candy was suddenly cut off as his collar suddenly tightened. His eyes shot up to the pale face of his captor. The pale man was grinning ear to ear._

" _What were you going to say?" the monster asked with a fake smile, "I believe it was a threat. But before you try to say anything snarky let me show you what the consequences are." _

_Candy's throat was even more constricted as the pale hands pulled the collar of his shirt tighter around his throat. Candy tried clawing at the grip but it was of no avail, it only caused his collar to become tighter. With red and black spots dancing at the edge of his vision candy replied._

"_Y-you…k-know." , Candy sputtered, " That I-if I…. die…I w-will…justh..R-regener…rate."_

_But his words seemed to cause no worry to his captor; it only caused him to smile._

"_Yeah I know you'll regenerate, but you won't regenerate here now will you?"_

_Candy's face went even paler, where was he going with this? _

_The pale man's face lit up with glee as he saw the king's red, worried face and provoked him even more._

"_You won't regenerate here will you? With you gone who's going to protect her?" the man threw a quick glance at a shaking Vanellope, "and the bonus is that if you do regenerate you won't get here fast enough! And it will be game over for both of you even sooner."_

_The grip of Candy's collar was suffocating him, his lungs were starving and tears pricked his eyes._

"_F-fine….I'll…take…Y-you." Candy whispered as those spots started dominating his vision. Just as he thought he was going to die he was roughly thrown to the ground. As he hit the candy tile the king sucked in much needed air; when the monarch regained control of his vision he was hit with a small warm object to the side. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck and a sobbing face pressed against his chest, it was his darling sugarplum Vanellope._

"_Daddy, oh daddy!" she sobbed," I'm scared!"_

_The king pulled his daughter into a tight embrace, gently petting her head and whispering it was ok. But his eyes never left the sneering man infront of him._

_The monster sneered in disgust at this little display of fatherly affection, what did that little brat disserve? _

"_Enough with this show me that vault!" the maniac growled._

_ King candy scooped up his daughter and hugged her close to his chest, clearly determined not to be separated from her again. Lifting himself and his daughter off the ground, Candy just stood there clearly not going to move._

_This sent confusion to the pale man infront of them._

"_What the hell are you doing!" he snarled, "show me that damn vault!"_

"_Not till you answer my question" the monarch replied._

" _Get on with it." The creature hissed through his teeth, this was taking so damn long!_

"_Why do you want my daughter so badly?" the monarch asked._

_The pale man's face crossed with confusion, "what?"_

"_You heard me, why do you want my daughter so badly?"_

_ The yellow eyed man only smiled, "well let's take this into thought, since I can't put the two of you into the same space because that would be just plain merciful, in which I'm not.I also can't kill you because that would ruin my entire plan. Last of all is that you're not the only one who can reset the game, so I have to get rid of her….. For good."_

_Candy clutched his daughter even more tightly causing her to squeak. "No! y-you can't do that!" screamed the king._

" _I already have control over you, now come on!" stabbing a finger in the direction of the hallway the man was clearly saying ' Get a move on'_

_ Swallowing painfully, the king led the way to the vault. When they reached it candy was surprised to find SourBill waiting there. The candy's eyes widen at the sight of his ruler._

_The sugary monarch narrowed his eyes instantly," thour Bill I thswear to mod if you had a hand in thisth I'll…"_

_The servant held his hands up in defense, "No my king, I would never betray you. I was forced to come n see if he had made it here, I-I feared for you sire."_

_ There was no time to thank anyone because there was the sound of approaching footsteps. Coming into view, the pale demon shoved his way past them to the vault door. Reaching into his jumpsuit the ex-racer pulled out a piece of paper and proceeded to punch in a code._

_With wide eyes the king stared in disbelief, only he knew that code._

"_How did you learn our code? Only I know it!" screeched the king._

_ Turning his head the man simply replied, "It's a universal code, it can open any vault. Now I suggest you tie that rope around you because you're coming with me."_

_ Candy could only obey for the safety of his kingdom and daughter, tying the licorice rope around himself he handed the other end to his trusted friend. With a quick glance at his crying daughter, Candy jumped into the black abyss with this crazy man at his heels. _

* * *

_R&R please! the next chapter will be up sometime next week!_


	2. Memory flashback part 2

Prologue

_Fifteen years ago, Part 2:_

_Swimming through the black weightless gravity like water, King Candy ducked and dodged wires and code boxes. He was slightly in his own world, not clearly aware of his surroundings and completely lost in his own thoughts. 'How can I stop this madness?' he thought, 'why can't everything go according to plan for once?' _

_The poor king was in despair, not only was he in danger but the fact of knowing that his most prized possession was about to ripped away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it was extremely painful. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, the monarch spotted his code box out of the corner of his eye; panicking, Candy sharply swerved to the left, obviously trying to buy more time than he had. Diving downward with one quick motion, Candy completely lost sight of that cursed box and was floating; trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. When his heart no longer threatened to burst from his chest, Candy stole a quick look at the pale demon that was trailing him._

_That monster was absorbed in staring in awe at his surroundings; a huge grin was plastered on his face, he was rubbing both hands together in a manner that king candy started sweating. What in Sugar Rushes name was he going to do?_

_Again, turning too quickly to be seen Candy dove and purposely bumped a few code boxes to get the strangers attention. They swam in circles for hours, and the stranger was clearly as stupid as king Candy thought, or wasn't paying any damn attention to his surroundings._

_But when everything seemed to be following Candy's plan, fate had another idea, one that would cause this monarch to lose his very life. _

_Just as they swerved once again to make another round, King Candy's code decided to shine out like a beacon. The Kings breath hitched in his throat, he quickly turned and tried to swim the other way but, instead, he painfully collided with the ex-racer. _

"_What the! Get the hell off me!" the creature snarled, throwing poor Candy to the side._

_After being roughly jerked to the side King Candy doubled over, apparently the stranger had hit him in his stomach, and Candy thought he was going to be sick._

_In his moment of pain, Candy felt a hand roughly grab him by the collar and pull him backwards. Suddenly, he was twisted around and an arm was tightly wrapped around him in what seemed to be a friendly gesture. The monarch didn't have time to ask about this because his eyes instantly locked with that of the monsters._

_Sweating slightly, King Candy tried to twist out of this uncomfortable position but with every slight movement the arm only tightened._

"_Isn't it lovely? Your code box is just a promising sight is it not?" The stranger was clearly over joyed to see his code, plus he was making it seem like a good thing. But Candy was too frightened to even know the difference. Suddenly that arm that had been so generously draped around him pulled him even closer, into an even more awkward position. This man was just having too much damn fun with this._

* * *

_Little Venellope was sobbing into her fluffy dress, all she knew was that father was gone and could possibly not return._

"_DADDY!" she wailed, "DADDY PLEASE COME BACK!"_

_But no answer, as always. Vanellope dropped her head in her knees once more and sniffled, one thing was clear to this innocent six year old; daddy was too far away._

"_Shh my young Lady, your father will return. Please don't cry." _

_Vanellope lifted her tear soaked face to look at her fathers most trusted advisor, Sour Bill. His eyes were filled with sympathy for the young princess; no child should ever think that their parent would not return._

"_Please my young lady, don't cry", Sour Bill repeated but he could not comfort her any more than he had, he could not risk losing anyone in the black chamber in front of him._

_Staring into the blackness ahead of him, he could see to shapes, but do to the coloring of the glowing codes he could not differ one person from the other._

_Closing his eyes, Sour Bill silently sent a prayer to whatever unknown forces at work, 'Please' he prayed, 'Please allow my king to return to his daughter, this is all I ask, please allow it to happen.'_

_**I know this is super short but there will be a part three! And sorry if this was lazily done! Please R&R! **_


	3. Memory falshback part 3

_**Hey my followers and fellow readers! Thank you for the lovely comments, and for those of you who asked here's part 3! **_

_**I made this chapter extra-long for ya! **_

_**But keep in mind that Part 4 will come up sometime next week or two. Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

_Fifteen years ago part 3_

_King Candy swallowed nervously, this position of being hugged like a stuffed bear was quite unpleasant if one were to describe it, plus when you have your life hanging by threads it even more awkward. King Candy stayed as calm as his mind would allow him but when your pressed against something warm and you could barely breath for the fact that you might freak out, that was a hard thing to do._

_Just when he thought he'd stay in that position forever, the stranger released him and dove straight for his code box._

"_NO!" that was the word that escaped the monarchs lips as he lunged forward. Grabbing ahold of the strangers white jumpsuit Candy shoved the ex-racer aside, but only to be backhanded a second later. Shaking the pain aside, Candy lunged again and punched with all the strength he could muster into the strangers face._

" _GAA! WHY YOU SON OF A…THAT'S IT!" The ex-racer grabbed the king by the arms and the forcefully kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards._

"_AHH!" King Candy doubled over and groaned painfully, tears welled up and he fought not to lose his insides. But before he could recover, his code started to pixelate, it buzzed, jumped and separated. The pain was terrible; the king screamed out in agony and clutched his form, but that only made it worse._

_Tears spilled over and he could hear the ex-racer laughing gleefully, prying his eyes open Candy saw the most gruesome sight. Stings of codes were swirling up and over the stranger's body covering him head to toe in a blinding light. Candy covered his face as the light became brighter, but when it resided Candy could not believe his eyes. There in front of him was __**he**__, or what looked like him. Candy's thoughts started to swirl of their own accord and it felt like he very skull was being pulled apart; he looked straight at his imposter and found in horror that he was jumbling through his programed memories. But suddenly the imposter stopped and stared at a certain memory._

' _NO… NO, NO, NO! Please not that one! Anything but that one!', Candy screamed silently,' please spare me! Don't take that one!'_

_But he was too late; with a swift movement the memory was plucked and shoved in the imposter's tail coat pocket. _

_King Candy's head felt numb and he was on the verge of passing out. But then to his relief he could slightly remember only bits and parts of his memory, but not all of it and it pained him so._

_But now was not the time for sorrow, because no sooner had his memory been plucked the imposter had moved to Vanellopes code._

_Vanellope…VANELLOPE! King Candy jumped forth and promptly dislodged the imposter from his daughter's code. You could punch him and threaten him or even tear his very code to threads, but NO ONE messed with his daughter. _

_Candy stood snarling infront of his daughter's code, but a sudden impact to his side forced him away. The imposter he started to rip codes away, but before he could pull the life line King Candy kicked and punched the hell out of him._

* * *

_Sour Bill was pulled out of his spacing thoughts as Vanellope started screaming. To Sour Bills horror the princess started to glitch, her code sputtered and separated and her screams became louder and distorted. Suddenly she collapsed to the floor in a screaming fit, she kicked and screamed and wailed. Then she just halted and became quite, not moving and Sour Bill feared she wasn't even breathing._

_Sour Bills attention snapped back to the abyss as he heard curses and his king screaming. He could see to figures jolting around. But suddenly one was kicked away in a painful manner._

_Sour Bill cringed, what was happening?!_

* * *

_King Candy knew he had the upper hand in this fight, but it was quite disturbing to be beating someone who looked like him._

_When he threw another punch his arm was suddenly twisted, Candy cried out in pain and tried to regain the upper hand. But that was useless, he found himself straddled by the other look-a-like. His imposter clamped a hand down on his throat to stop any further attempts of a fight._

" _Justh what do you think you're doing?" the imposter demanded," I'm king now tho you listhen to me and I order you to sthop!" _

_Candy clawed at the grip and managed to slip a few fingers underneath and hoarsely replied," you're not king unlesth you wear the crown!" _

_The imposter smiled, " Well in that casthe I justh do thisth!"_

_A hand whipped out and snatched the floating crown off of King Candy's head._

'_Nice one you dumbass, did that do anything?' Candy scolded himself for his foolishness, this was not going to help him live. But he thought for a moment, that imposter was going to do anything to become king right? Maybe there was a chance of saving his self and Vanellope!_

_Coughing, Candy managed to sputter," I….Thin-Think I…tshould.. uh.. Mention…t-that…there is… a-a spe-special…. Oath you…s-should ….recite to …become… a …true king."_

_The imposter was baffled at this, there was an oath? But he could not tell that King Candy was lying. A smile crept over the strangers face and he squeezed harder, causing Candy to jolt._

"_Well you better tell thisth king that oath or elesth!"_

_King Candy pulled on the hand that clasped his throat signaling that he could not tell without air. The imposter saw this and released him, once the hand disappeared Candy sucked in air harshly. He knew he had to get this right, or his life and his daughters would end forever._

"_Asth I wasth thaying, there is a special oath you need to recite. And it goes like thisth, 'I the king of Sugar Rush will be a loyal king, an honorable king and will not kill anyone or less my code disintegrate."_

_The imposter was hesitant at this, but then recited the oath that nearly fake. Candy smiled,' now he can't kill us', he thought, 'justh give it a second and –'_

"_WHAT THE HELL ISTH HAPPENING TO ME?!" the imposter roared._

_The fake king snapped his head toward Candy and narrowed his eyes as an invisible force tied a knot in his oath slash promise. _

_King Candy couldn't stop smiling, but when the imposter lunged forward and smacked him was enough to jolt him back to being angry._

_Candy dodged this way and that, but he couldn't escape all the punches that were thrown his way. Suddenly, his back hit the wall near the door Candy arched in pain. The fake king lunged again and this time didn't miss. King Candy's head slammed against the metal wall causing him to see red and black thoughts again, then before he had a chance to move, a hand wrapped itself around his throat again and it kept on tightening._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" the imposter demanded," AND YOU BETTER TELL ME OR ELTHSE!"_

_Candy choked and sputtered uselessly as he tried to answer, but no avail. He was lightheaded and was fighting to remain conscious, but with no air his chances of survival were dwindling and would soon crease to exist._

_The hand on him slackened a little allowing him to breathe and answer, but every good thing didn't come without some pain._

"_You'd better ansthwer me old man, because if you don't there will be nothing left of you when I'm through. So if you want to live, talk."_

_Fighting the desire to do something violent, Candy whispered his answer, " I tricked you into thaying an oath that would keep us from dying, thsince you made yourself king, the game sealed your promise and if you were to kill us, you would die a horrible death. And mind me when I thay horrible, I mean you will feel your code break apart and you will justh vanisth ."_

_Candy could tell his opponent was scared, but the moment of worry vanished and was replaced by a mocking grin._

" _tho you Thay I will die no? Even if I can't kill you I can still separate you from your oh so precious daughter." The imposter replied. He could see Candy growing angrier by the minute._

_But what the imposter didn't see was the well-aimed punch coming his way before it was too late._

_Candy kept on punching this son of a b**** till he thought his arms would quit on him. But then a sudden impact sent him flying into the chamber that held his daughter and Sour Bill. With his head reeling and a black eye, Candy tried to stand but was denied as his legs gave out sending him crashing to the ground. _

_Stifling any sounds of pain Candy tried once more but was stopped as he heard Sour Bill gasp, and at once knew that __**he **__was here as well._

_Then a pair of hands snatched him from the ground and slammed him into the nearest wall, but then the wall began to shock them both but Candy got the brunt of its fury. They both screamed in agony and shook as large currents of electricity flowed through them both. At last with one huger wave, the wall sent them flying straight into the other one._

_But this time King Candy was able to switch roles with his partner in mid-flight so that his look-a-like got what he experienced. Again that wall threw them but Candy was able to weigh them down so that neither of them hit those merciless walls but crashed onto the floor._

* * *

_Sour Bill could only watch as two King Candy's fought, then cringed as both were horribly shocked by the electric flowing walls. But then as they were thrown one of the kings brought them down to the cold ground and both lay in a smoking heap one atop the other, neither seemed to be moving from Sour Bills observation._

_Sour Bill tore his eyes from the kings and hurried over to where princess Vanellope lay, Sour Bill was grateful that she was breathing but seemed to be in some sort of a comma. He shook her lightly; no response. Then he tried again, and again then he roughly shook her and that brought her back to the living world._

_When she opened her eyes Sour Bill regretted shaking her so hard, the poor dear was clearly tired and scared. But then Sour Bill made the mistake of letting the heap of the two monarchs into to her view. Vanellope screamed and tried to crawl towards them, "DADDY, DADDY!" she wailed but she was pulled back by Sour Bill._

"_No my Lady! You mustn't touch them!" he replied in a strained voice as he tried to keep her at bay, " One of them is that monster! Please, I forbid you to go near them!"_

_But Vanellope was not going to give up because she ordered to do so; kicking away Sour Bill she crawled forth as Sour Bill did a belly dive for her. But being a nimble child, she easily avoided his attack and poor Sour Bill landed on the ground empty handed._

_Vanellope cautiously approached the Kings and came to stand near the one who lay atop._

"_daddy?" she whispered and she poked him, but suddenly the kings eyes shot open and he roughly grasped her causing her to scream and pull away. But in an instant the fake monarch snatched her up harshly making her cry._

"_YOUR NOT DADDY!" she screamed, "LET ME GO!"_

_Vanellope pounded her little fists on his back and then wacked his head forcefully, causing him to snarl._

"_Why you little brat! You're gonna get it now!" the imposter responded and slapped her so hard that a mark of his hand was left._

_Vanellope wailed as she tried to get away but couldn't, Sour Bill came flying out of nowhere and attacked the fake king. The imposter didn't see him coming and dropped Vanellope as he went down._

_Vanellope wasted no time getting to the other man who she knew was her father. She tapped him, shook him and shouted his name countless times but he did not stir. Nearly thinking that her father was dead Vanellope tried again and this time he awoke._

* * *

_King Candy heard his daughter calling his name and could feel her trying to shake him awake, he tried to come to the conscious world but he was just too weak. Every time he tried to resurface a huge wave of darkness descended upon him, pulling him back down. But then he heard his daughter cry his name and that was enough to send him back roaring at the unknown darkness and suppress it long enough to finally reach the living world._

_Candy awoke coughing for air; everything was a daze for him, his head pounded and he felt groggily. Then the events came rushing back to him as if he'd been punched with a jawbreaker, Candy shook the last traces of sleep from himself and took the moment to look at his daughter. Vanellope was still glitching and so was he, but that's not what caught his attention. A clearly visible red mark could be seen on his daughters left cheek, Candy's vision started to become RED and only four words were running through his head at that very moment…..HE…HIT….MY….DAUGHTER!_

_Candy was MAD AS HELL, no one and I mean NO ONE should have even laid a finger on Vanellope. Candy stood up, adrenaline pounding through every part of his code, he was madder than he could ever be. He spotted the imposter trying to dislodge Sour Bill who was fighting with the strength a little candy ball could muster._

_Marching over there Candy grabbed the imposter by the shirt collar and twisted it; the false king stared up in surprise and instantly regretted his decision of doing so. King Candy's face was red with anger, his eyes were narrowed and he was a frightening sight. The fake king clawed at the grip and crouched down in fear he didn't even know he had._

"_I told you no one touches vanellope" candy growled, " and you had better pray I still have enough kindness in me to spare you from the mere brunt of my fury."_

" _Th-thorry I-I-I didn't mean t-to ha-rm her, really if you-" _

" _STHUT UP!" Candy snarled, "YOU'ER NOT SORRY! SOMEONE AS COLD AS YOU CAN"T FEEL STHORRY!" _

_The false king shrunk back in fear the best he could, but it was clear that the true king was not done with him yet. Suddenly without warning, the false king was knocked on the head and fell to the floor unconscious. Candy did the only thing he could at the moment, he snatched up his daughter and fled the castle with Sour Bill at his side, King or not Candy had to get his daughter somewhere safe. He could only pray that the imposter would remain unconscious till he returned to deal with him._

_Starting up his cart and pulled Sour Bill in, as they sped past the doors of the castle Vanellope asked, "Daddy where are we going?"_

_Candy stole a quick look at the castle before answering, " We're going for a drive and vanellope."_

"_Yes daddy."_

"_If I ever tell you to run or leave or fight you must do it immediately understood?"_

"_Yes daddy I understand." Snuggling up to her father, Vanellope fell asleep and Candy placed a protective arm around her. They had to get somewhere safe, they had too._

* * *

_The false king awoke with a mother-of-all headaches, then he remembered what had happened to him. A second later a smile crept over his face, "Well", he murmured, " If he wanted to play hard all he had to do was ask."_

_With that the false king tied the end of the licorice rope to something then himself, jumping in the black abyss he headed straight for King Candy's code._

* * *

_**Please R&R!**_


	4. Memory Flashback part four

_Fifteen years ago Part 4_

_King Candy sped past familiar land marks as he rummaged his brain for minutes on end; trying to seek out a perfect safe haven for his little sugarplum. Possibilities of such a place kept coming and getting discarded one after another, each one crazier or just too obvious than the next. Turning onto a dusty coco lane, Candy was almost ready to burst into a screaming fit but stopped shortly of doing so when huge; fudge mountain peaks rose up in the distance._

_King Candy couldn't have been more relived; he knew that those very mountains concealed many perfect deep caves. Nearly crying, Candy hit the gas and sent the car roaring forward almost knocking Sour Bill off. Quickly glancing downward the king slightly tightened the protective grip around his daughters snoring form, so peaceful and innocent. Candy nearly started bawling as he entertained the thoughts of what might happen to her if __**he**__ were to get ahold of Vanellope. But those harsh thoughts were swept away as a hand gently laid itself upon his shoulder._

_King Candy looked around and gave a forced smile as the green face of his assistant came to view._

"_She's going to be ok sire, just don't give up and she'll be fine."_

_Candy was touched, not only was Sour Bill loyal but he was caring._

" _Thank you thour bill and may the creatorsth blesth you." Was all King Candy could say. Sitting up straighter, Candy wiped away stray tears and set forth for Sugar fudge Mountains._

* * *

_Spinning and dodging glowing wires, Turbo fought his way towards the king's code. "Soft hearted fool" he mumbled as he lightly touched his forehead, "he's going to pay deeply for that." _

_The fake king soon spotted the very item he wanted, coming closer to glowing life box Turbo tapped it once, twice, the third time was the winner. When the code switched from being a hard shell to a clear, accessible box, Turbo quickly examined it. So many wires going this way and that, each hooked to either a wheel a coin or some other object._

_He kept scanning the code till he found what he was searching for. A mischievous grin slowly crept along Turbo's lips as he gently stroked a glowing cord before plucking it out like a harp string._

_As the code box started sputtering, Turbo laughed like a maniac. This was only the beginning of his cruel and malicious plan._

* * *

_Powdered sugar snow drifted from unseen clouds above, covering everything in a sparkling bright white. King Candy's cart shot passed everything and the king himself was too preoccupied to barely give anything a second glance. He was snapped out of his trance as vanellope awoke. Candy shifted his arm as she scooted into a setting position. Yawning, she rubbed the traces of sleep from her eyes and shivered._

"_Daddy why are we here?" Vanellope asked._

_King Candy glanced at his daughter; he could see fear slipping into her hazel eyes as she waited for his answer._

"_We're…um well, we need to go somewhere here ok?" Candy replied, but he knew Vanellope was mildly confused._

_They were only a few miles into the Fudge Mountains when King Candy started to feel sick to his stomach. There was a pain but barely noticeable. Candy shook it off; however, it came back with a stronger hit. Slipping his free hand from around Vanellope, Candy tightly wrapped it around himself; the pain was getting stronger and causing a few glitches as well._

_Candy slammed on the brakes and drove into a soft pile of snow when another hit came to him again, but much more potent. He had to get out, he could not sit through this, and the pain was just getting stronger by the minute. King Candy tried to hop out of the kart but ended up catching his foot on the side, falling face first into the snow._

_Candy whined a little at the pain, but didn't focus on it. More waves hit and the glitches were becoming extremely painful. He wasn't aware of anything till two pairs of hands were shaking him. Candy tried to brush away the pain but it wasn't leaving, and being shook was stirring up the contents of his stomach, this was not going to end well. King Candy felt a sickening bile rise up in his throat; he quickly swallowed and seared his throat as he forced the contents down. And as he expected it came up so forcefully that he barely had enough time to get away from those hands before vomiting._

_When just about everything had left his stomach, the monarch started glitching so badly that he screamed. Again hands were on him, Candy tried to roll away but those hands stopped him. Why couldn't he be alone? Why add to this pain?_

_Candy kept screaming till he became hoarse, when he could no longer scream he opened his eyes to find two pale figures. One of his daughter, and one of a pale green sour Bill ._

"_Daddy?" Vanellope croaked, "Daddy are you ok?"_

_Though her figure was blurry because of tears, King Candy slowly sat up, with the help of Sour Bill, and pulled his daughter in for a quick hug._

"_D-daddy's just a little sick is all, nothing to worry abou- AHH!" Candy glitched again and this time causing his daughter to as well, both were screaming do to the pain._

"_Vanellope! Oh my dear child I'm so sorry!" King Candy sobbed as He tried to quiet her screaming," I-I didn't mean to hurt you… oh please don't cry! Please oh please forgive me!"_

_Rocking Vanellope , King Candy sobbed into her hair as he scolded himself for holding her when HE knew something wasn't right with him. However, there was nothing he could do about his condition. _

_Soon enough Candy felt Sour Bills hand on his shoulder and creased his crying to hear him.  
"Your Highness" Sour Bill said, " There is a cave just a little ways back towards the entrance to Fudge Mountains, I know it's too close but I can't see any other places and we need to get out of the open."_

_Nodding, King Candy held his daughter close and rose up out of the snow. He began to make his way to the kart, but was stopped by Sour Bill.  
_

"_Um, sire I don't think it's such a good idea to drive in your…um condition. Something could occur and I don't think we want a mishap, so walking is our best option at the moment. Come, I'll lead the way." _

_It seemed like hours before they reached the mouth of the cave. King Candy slumped down instantly when they were midway into the fudge cave. As he laid his sleeping daughter carefully on the cold ground, another wave of sickness hit him. Turning away from Vanellope, Candy doubled over on his knees. Everything was becoming blurry and his head felt like it was full of molasses, dulling his senses. Candy tried to stand but the world spun and gravity took him back down, hard. When he regained full awareness of his body he found himself upright and Sour Bill was staring worriedly at him._

"_Sire are you ok? That was some hit you took."_

"_Yesth, well I think I'm ok", replied Candy," Sthour Bill whatsth going on with me? I-I can't think strait, let alone sthee. Sthour Bill do you know whatsth causthing thisth?"_

_Sour Bill only shook his head," I'm sorry sire but I wish I knew."_

_King Candy placed his head in his hands, what was going on? They had only left the palace an hour ago- _

" _THAT WHITE DEMOND!" exclaimed Candy as everything came to him," he musth of woke up! Oh thisth isth terrible Sthour Bill! He must be meddling with the codes and I'm not there to sthop him. He could kill usth!"_

_Before Sour Bill could agree a faint sound of a roaring engine was close by. Why would someone be driving off track? Who even knew they were here?_

_All his questions were halted as he heard his own voice outside the cave._

" _Well thisth said they would be here but I can't sthee them!"_

_Candy's breath hitched as he heard footsteps scuffling outside. Candy quietly made his way over to Vanellope and poked her awake. Before she even mutter a sound, King Candy placed a hand over her mouth and motioned for her to stay quiet. Heart pounding King Candy franticly motioned for Sour Bill to get near him._

_But even luck had its limits, Sour Bill was sure he didn't mean too but he __**tripped **__and caused a few small fudge pebbles to scatter across the cave floor._

_If King Candy wasn't so scared at the moment he was sure he would of face palmed himself. Then as soon as Sour Bill had made his way over to them the sound of crunching footsteps and faint ringing bells were coming their way. Candy was becoming dizzy as he practically crushed his daughter and assistant to him. But when things seemed dim a plan, crazy at that, popped itself into his head. There was a risk but quite small when compared to their predicament. Breathing hard, King Candy clutched his daughter, who was smart enough to know this was a life and death situation and didn't make a single sound, and grabbed Sour Bills hand and waited. _

_Soon the footsteps were so close that the silhouette of the false king was bouncing off the walls. When he grew nearer, Candy jumped up and hurled himself past the imposter and out the cave. Candy didn't stop running till he saw the race track; it would take them to a much safer place, a place they could not be tracked. Candy put all his focus on that track, it was so near! It was right- WAMM! _

_King Candy was pushed back by some invisible force, only his daughter and Sour Bill flew forward. Candy shook his head and pressed his hands against the unnatural force, only to find that it burned and stopped him from going forward. Candy looked straight at his daughter, fear for her was setting in quickly and __**he**__ could arrive at any minute._

_King Candy tried in vain to press against the force but it only repelled him each time. Candy sunk to his knees, he could not believe this, something was completely wrong. Vanellope who had been watching, got up and ran to her father. But when she drew near that same force stopped her from touching her dad. Vanellope tried pushing but the force zapped her, causing her to fall back with a yelp of pain._

" _Vanellope!" screamed King Candy as she fell back," don't push against it! It'll hurt you!"_

"_Daddy!", Vanellope wailed, " daddy what's going on!"_

" _I don't know darling, but please come here just a little I want to try and give you something."_

_Vanellope got up and went slowly owards her dad, when she was right in front of him she placed her small hands against the force, just enough to where it wouldn't burn her._

"_Vanellope" King Candy said as he unclasped a locket from his neck," no matter what happens I want you to have thisth-"_

" _Oh what a perfect little disthplay of love!" cried an all too familiar voice._

_Candy instantly froze and turned around, dropping the locket as he did so. Standing right infront of him was the false king. Turbo was on one leg and had a fake love struck look on his face, he was clearly making fun of them._

" _No…NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" roared king Candy as the imposter came near._

_Turbo stopped and placed his hand over his heart in a I'm-mocking-being-offended gesture._

"_What am I doing here? Well itsth funny you should ask…" Turbo quickly quickened his pace and passed on to ground Candy couldn't follow when King Candy lunged for him. Candy could only stare as the imposter drew nearer to Vanellope._

"_NO!" screamed Candy," NO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU HEAR ME ? ALONE!"_

_But the imposter wasn't listening, but when he tried to grab Vanellope Sour Bill flew at him. Turbo was clearly unprepared for the candy balls attack. But the false king was able to kick Sour Bill away and caused him to become unconscious when he hit him directly in the head._

_Vanellope shook with fear as Turbo came closer; she tried to run but wasn't quick enough and was swooped up by her waist. King Candy pounded on the invisible walls that kept him where he was, tears escaped as he sent threats and verbal commands that were useless. But what happened next nearly gave him a heart attack._

_Vanellope screamed and kicked in her hold, she was able to get a few good hits but it didn't last for long. Turbo lost his temper with the brat and did the only thing he could to stop her; he hit her on the head. Instantly Vanellope fell limp in Turbos grasp, and Candy only stared, this was not happening._

"_Finally the brat stops" muttered Turbo as he adjusted her so he could hold her better, but when he turned around he saw A VERY RED king._

_Turbo only smiled," oh I'm sorry, she was just getting too hard to handle, I hope you don't __**mind.**__" Those words were laced with pure venom and they stung._

_Candy screamed and pounded against the force, "GET OVER HERE YOU COWARD! TAKE ME INSTEAD! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU AREN'T FINISTHED WITH ME! TAKE MEE INSTEAD!"_

_But he imposter grinned," But I am finished with you"_

_Candy was confused how were they even finished?_

_Turbo saw the confusion written all over the old man's face, so he decided to be nice and explain._

" _well, I'm finisthed with you because when I was in the code vault I pulled your life line, but it didn't do anything becausthe you were the leader . tho instead it made you a __**glitch.**__ And not just any glitch, you are confined to thesthe mountains. Which meansth you can't leave, oh and one more thing, you must learn to sthurvive because the game won't keep you warm or fed, you gotta do it yourthself. If you don't you'll be regenerating more often than usthual."_

_Candy could not believe this, he was confined? The game was no longer there to keep him well? What the hell was this?!_

_Candy's thoughts were gone the instant a kart pulled into view ….and it was his._

"_I hope you don't mind!" called the imposter," the kart I used went back to the stharting line tho I'll be taking thisth one and don't worry, your daughter and assistant will be fine with me. BYE!"_

_Turbo hit the gas pedal as soon as Candy got up. Laughing, Turbo sped away from Sugar Fudge Mountains and could no longer hear the screams of the king._

_King Candy ran after the kart as fast as his legs could carry him, but then a rock caught his foot and sent him down. Spitting out snow Candy tried to get up but his ankle was numb and he was starting to freeze. 'Chasing after the kart won't do you any good' Candy thought, 'you failed and she's gone and it's your entire fault!'_

_Pulling his legs towards his body the king wept into his hands, he had been beaten and lost everything._

"_Vanellope, my dear child I'm so sorry" he whispered," please get away, just get away."_

* * *

_**Hello everyone! This is not the end! The next chapter will be the present day and will add up with the movie but it won't end there! Enjoy and feel free to ask questions!**_


	5. Turbo's take over part 1 (then)

**Hello there fellow follwers! sorry for the LOOONNNGGG wait, but here it is chapter 5! don't worry these 'parts' wont be so long. but head warning, I don't know when 6 will be up, school's started and I don't have much time to play with but other wise enjoy!**

* * *

_THEN._

* * *

"_Turbotasthic! Damn why can't I sthay that line right?"_

_ It had been two hours since Turbo had stolen King Candy's outer identity and taken care of the real monarch. Now Turbo drove away in his 'New' cart along with two other people. The first person was none other than Vanellope Von schweetz, the kings oh-so precious daughter, the second was Sour Bill. The true monarch's loyal assistant. It had been quite a fight to get what he wanted, but in the end Turbo was prouder than a lion cub with his first kill. But he wasn't finished just yet, a couple more steps to this plan of his, and some reprograming, he would have ALL that he desired. But now he had to worry about being caught with Vanellope and Sour Bills unconscious bodies, and that he did not want._

_ Turbo thought of all the things he could do as king, order people around, race, and win trophies… Winning! Oh how he missed being number one! To have the crowds cheer you on, to have them scream your name countless times, to…to… 'To what?' Turbo stopped for a moment to ponder his question,' to what? Well there were a lot of to-what's that could happen.' But before Turbo could answer himself, a chocolate bunny had wondered onto the road and was either blind to the cart approaching or just too stupid to move out of its way. _

_ Turbo punched the brake with one foot and twisted the wheel in order to miss the rabbit, but when he spun the kart, Vanellope, who had been in upright position, fell limply into his lap causing the racer to shriek in surprise. Once Turbo managed to keep the kart on the road he growled an insult to all creators alive. Looking down, Turbo tried to move the brats head off his lap, but the chibi child's head refused to be dislocated and having her head there was making the racer terribly uncomfortable. For a few minutes the false king tried in vain to remove Vanellopes head, but it wasn't going to move._

_Turbo gave up and put ALL his attention to the road that was going up to the palace and not the HEAD in his lap._

_Whining a little in discomfort, Turbo carefully drove his way to the palace. Once there, Turbo pushed Vanellope aside and jumped out of the kart, happy to be free. _

_After he had his 'little celebration' in being free he looked back at the limp forms lying there in his kart. Turbo stretched a bit, he'd have to carry both of them back into the castle. First off he'd turn the little princess into a glitch, daughter like father you know, and then he'd wipe the games entire history and start over. Start over and be king, be number one again._

_Snapping out of his short daze Turbo walked over to the kart and picked up Vanellope. As he slung her over his shoulder, Turbo's hand hunted around for Sour Bill. Once he snatched up the little sour ball, turbo began his long and weighing trip to the castle doors and what lay beyond. _

_It was HARD to open these doors with pure deadweight on your shoulders and turbo wasn't sure how many times he dropped Sour Bill or nearly dropped Vanellope. What he did know is that he flopped onto the floor when he pushed a little too hard on the doors. When he plummeted to the floor he managed to keep Vanellope's head from making a bloody mess on the floor by letting her entire body land on him._

_After waiting a few moments turbo got back up and with the two figures he trudged down the hall in search of the code room. _

_When Turbo managed to find the room, he placed both bodies on the ground. He turned to make a move to the vault, but stopped when he heard a moan._

* * *

_Sour Bill felt heavy, and things were blurry and hazy. Sour Bill tried to move but his body refused to do his commands. He looked around, things were a jumble of shapes and colors, but one thing he saw made him blink. To his left was a short jumble of shapes and it glowed pink, but when Sour Bill looked up he saw the glimmer of something dark pink, a tiara._

_Sour Bill glanced at it for a few moments before it clicked, a princess only wears the tiara… THE PRINCESS! _

_Where was King Candy? Shouldn't he be here? Where in all of creation was he….._

_That's when everything came back to him and it filled him with fear, he was the only one to save the princess!_

_With that Sour Bill began to rouse himself awake._

* * *

_Turbo stared as the little green candy began to awaken, his gaze instantly snapped to the little girl but she showed no signs of consciousness. But he had a problem on his hands, if Sour Bill stopped him, the green candy could displace the sleeping code that turbo had placed on the servants and guards of the castle and reverse his entire plan! What was worse, if the real King was brought back then he, Turbo, could be thrown in the dungeon or possibly killed! _

_Turbo hastily looked around for something to knock the Sour servant out cold again, but for a moment his gaze turned upon the little princess. A plan started to formulate, and a wicked one at that, a small smile danced on Turbo's lips as he picked up vanellope. She was his ticket to saving his entire plan._

* * *

_Sour Bill finally managed to come completely back to the real world and instantly grasped for the princess, but she wasn't beside him anymore. _

"_Confusethed?" a low voice asked, "I can't imagine why."_

_Sour Bill spun his gaze towards the voice and went deathly still. Turbo was sitting against the vault door, with Vanellope in his lap. But the disturbing part was that Turbo was staring straight at him, but also his fingers laced and unlaced themselves around vanellope's thin neck._

_Sour Bill gulped, what was he going to do? That manic was perfectly untouchable, one wrong move and vanellope would die, she would regenerate of course, but what if this man had already made her unable to regenerate? Sour Bill could not take ANY risks. Sour Bill tried to think, but with those deadly fingers playing around Vanellope's neck he could not. His one and only option was to give up._

_Sucking in a shaky breath Sour Bill Said, "I'll do what you want, just don't kill her"_

_Turbo's grin widened, but a flash of uncertainty crossed his eyes._

" _whatsth to thsay you won't do asth I askth? You might turn your back and run away with little missth princess here."_

_Sour Bill was taken back, he knew very well what he could do but with this man probably knowing so much it was most likely not going to happen._

_Sour Bill lowered his eyes and thought for a moment for looking straight at Turbo before giving his reply._

"_You have my word."_

_Turbo smiled, this is exactly what he wanted._

* * *

**Turbo why mess with Sour Bills mind? anyway I hope you enjoyed, please comment!**


End file.
